


Independent? HELL YEAH!

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't dwell in the past, live in the future."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Kagome smiled bitterly, as she picked up the shikon no tama. The battle had taken so long, but in the end they won. They had won at a price though, because everyone was now dead. No one made it out alive.

"I guess I wasn't strong enough to protect you guys..." Kagome whispered looking at the bloodied shikon that was in her hands. She had went threw lots of training to get ready for this battle. It wasn't enough it seemed, and she hated that fact. They all went threw so much to get as strong as they were and it wasn't enough.

"It's not fair!" Kagome whispered out, tears in her eyes which she wouldn't let fall. She was trying to be strong. They all had known what could happen in the battle...but she did think they all would make it out alive.

 _'Such a naive thought'_  Kagome told herself mentally, as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Life isn't fair miko." A voice behind her said, making her jump. She had let her guard down because the battle was over, something she was taught not to do, but did anyway.

Turning around she looked into gold eyes, the same eyes of one of her beloved friends, "Sesshomaru..." Kagome murmured, looking up to his battered form. So someone had survived.

"Miko...It is time this Sesshomaru left." He looked down at the girl who was covered in blood before him.

Picking herself she stood shakily, her body ached and blood was seeping through her clothes. He twin swords laid by her feet, abandoned some time during the fight with Naraku. She smiles soft at him, "Thank You for being here, fighting Naraku I mean." She was thankful for that, she knew he hated Inuyasha.

"No thanks is needed Miko..." Sesshomaru told her, setting a clawed hand on her cheek, "This Sesshomaru is glade he got to know you..." He turned around to leave but paused, "May you live a life with peace now."

Kagome and Sesshomaru had gotten close something none of her friends understood, they weren't friends persay, but they cared for one another. She had went to him to learn to fight since no one in her group wanted to teach her, or they were to busy training themselves.

At the time Sesshomaru didn't want to teach her. He had said it was a wast of time, but she proved to him that she was willing to do anything to fight. She wanted to protect the ones she loved. It took two months for him to finally agree, after she hurt herself with her own sword, for him to agree to teach her.

Inuyasha was less than thrilled when this happened, she didn't care though. She was gonna learn to fight even if he didn't like it. This was her choice and she made it.

But...its not like any of that mattered now anyway. They were all dead now..

Kagome slowly walked around the battle field, which used to be Keade's village, and took in all the damage. There were bodies of the villagers laying everywhere, the huts were almost all burnt down, not a living soul in site. The farming fields were ripped up and carts overturned, as well as dead animals everywhere.

Kagome slowly walked to the river, and looked down at her reflection. Her hair had fallen mostly out of her bun so it hung loose, and ended at her lower thigh. Her black fighting kimono had rips and tears in random places. Blood was splattered in her hair, on her arms, legs, and on her face.

Kagome's vision started to blur as her legs finally gave in next to the river bank, looking to the sky, she was the white flacks of snow start to fall over the village.

' _...Is this how you felt Kikyo...lonely and abandoned..._ ' these were her last thoughts as darkness consumed her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes her body hurt, and she could tell she had a fever. She put her hand on her forehead to feel a wet cloth, looking around the room Kagome found herself in a bed, and not having a clue where she was.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sitting up Kagome looked around the room, it was like similar to what some of the feudal lords of feudal era lived in. As Kagome started to get out of the bed, a gasp sounded in the room.

"No, you mustn't get out of bed yet your wounds aren't healed yet, and you still have a fever." A girl a little younger than herself instructed. The only thing Kagome really noticed about t he girls features where here eyes. They had such emotion in them. Kind of how her eyes were when she was innocent.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, as she was pushed back into the bed by the young girl.

Smiling the girl said, "My name is Shurei Ko and we found you wounded in the forest just out of town."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "...My name is Kagome...Kagome Higarashi, and you have my thanks." After these words were said, Kagome fell back into a blissful sleep.

"How in the visitor doing, my lady." Sieran asked as he entered the room with Shoko, Shurei's father.

"She woke up briefly, she said her name was Kagome Higarashi. That is all I got before she drifted back to sleep." Shurei told them, as she dampened the cloth again and placed it back on Kagome's forehead.

"Hmmm." was the only thing she got in response from he father, while Sieran remained quiet. The gril was a mystery to them. They had never seen her before, and she wore starange clothing, that was ripped and was covered in blood.

"But whoever gave her these wounds wanted her dead." Shurei explained standing, up from her kneeling position by the bed.

"And the other thing was she was clutching this in her hand the whole time." Shurei held up a round pick jewel the size of a large marble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shurei and her father, Shouka looked at the pink marble in Seiran's hand and couldn't but feel slightly uneasy as it seemed to glow a bit of a pinkish, light puple hue, even though the marble itself looked harmless.

Shouka lifted his gaze from it and to their sleeping guest, "It must be something of great importance to her, for her to be holding on to it so tightly. It would be best to give it to her as soon as she awakens."

Seiran and Shurei nodded in agreement, despite the girl of the pair was internally ranting about how valuable the pink jewel was and most likely being valuable enough to buy a month's worth of rice or maybe even more. But she knew better than to try and sell someone else's belongings. It wasn't a part of her to do that. She'd rather earn her money than steal.

Then the matter of the woman, Kagome's injuries. How did she get them? And why? None of them knew the answer to these questions but could only wait until Kagome was awake and hope that she would be willing to tell them what happened to her.

A cool breeze made its way through the crack of the window Kagome was sleeping close to. The chill woke the miko of her dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes a bit, still a little tired and sore, Kagome looked around and saw that it was the same room she woke up in previously. Only... next to her were two people beside her.

The first was the girl, Kou Shurei she remembered when she first woke up. The second was, she'll admit, was a very handsome young man sitting in the corner of the room in a chair. He looked to be in his early twenties with light lavender, almost light blue hair that reached past his shoulders a bit while his bangs almost covered his eyes.

Kagome tried to remember how she got here, but nothing came to mind. Kagome shifted her body and sat up; the covers fell from her body to see she had bandages rapped around her, where her wounds were. She was about to get out of bed when a voice stopped her, "You shouldn't be moving yet, your injuries aren't healed yet."

The miko looked toward the door to see a middle aged man with long dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a kind smile on his face. His eyes were closed and his face was very kind… he almost seemed to remind Kagome of her father from when he was alive. Kagome also noticed that he share a bit of a resemblance with the girl Shurei.

Not really acknowledging his urgency of her not to move because of her injuries, Kagome asked, "Was it your daughter, Shurei-san who had found me?"

"Yes. My daughter and the young man over there…" he motioned his head toward the young male who was asleep in the chair, "found you and brought you to our home. My daughter Shurei was the one who looked after you and tended to your wounds." He answered as he silently pulled up a chair, being sure not to wake Shurei or Seiran.

"so how did you get all of your injuries?" he asked.

Kagome looked him in the eyes and sighed as she closed them as she turned her head to the side and lay back down. "I...was with my friends a little ways out from the compound were my family lives...We were attacked...they were all brutally killed, they made me watch as each one of them killed." she stopped trying to keep the tears at bay remembering how each of them were really killed.

"They had killed my family also; the compound was burnt to the ground. The man who did it was called, Naraku, I was to marry him, but refused. I had a powerful heirloom I was, and still am in charge of looking after, that is the reason he wanted to marry me, 'cause who I marry is to also help guard it, but he wanted to use it for his selfish deeds. I told him no; He didn't like the answer, so he wanted to make me give the heirloom up. I didn't and almost ended up dead. I...I killed him… protecting it. I would have ended up dead had it not been for your daughter." Kagome said opening her eyes to see him in deep thought, like he was debating something.

Shouka contemplated the young girl's story. It seemed like a reasonable tale… and the pink little marble that Seiran found with her could most likely be the heirloom she was to look after. But he couldn't really be sure. All he knew was that this young girl, who looked no older than Shurei was now alone with no family…

A slight groan alerted him and their guest, turning their attention to Seiran, who was waking up from her light slumber.

Seiran popped the kink in his neck as he woke before rubbing his eyes with his free hand that didn't hold the pink jewel he found on the woman Shurei was taking care of.

"Ah, Seiran, you're awake." He heard Shouka greet him. He figured he was checking on the girl since Shurei fell asleep.

Looking up, he was met with the sight of Shouka sitting in a chair bedside the bed with his daughter while talking to… their now awake guest.

He'd admit that she was beautiful while asleep but with her now open deep blue eyes; she was breathtaking with dark raven feathered locks framing her face and almost covering said eyes, but the look in her eye's he didn't like it, it was the look of seeing to much in the world; too much death.

"Ahh, this is our guest, Kagome. Kagome this is Seiran, he is living here with us since I took him in." Shouka told her, Kagome nodded in understanding and looked at Seiran and smiled, "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Same as you milady." Seiran gave an incline of the head, showing his respect, as Kagome did the same.

"So Kagome, since you don't have anywhere to stay, I would be honored if you stayed here as well, and if you wish you can leave at any time." Shouka told Kagome looking her into the eyes, showing her that he was genuinely worried about her welfare.

"I would...like that very much...Thank you." Kagome smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, it looked a little strained.

This didn't go unnoticed by either men but didn't press on it. Shouka heard her story so understood that she would be feeling horrible after what had happened to her. Seiran was curious but kept it to himself, seeing that Kagome seemed like she had been through a lot.

All their attentions were drawn to Shurei when she started to talk in her sleep, mumbling about 'no more wheat, I want rice'. This made Kagome blink at the girl who was obviously still sleeping while Seiran and Shouka chuckled to themselves.

Kagome was about to ask something when her stomach growled, she blushed and ducked her head. The two men just laughed.

"Ne, Seiran why don't you get are guest some food, while I talk to her more and get her settled down." Shouka asked, smiling as Kagome continued to blush in embarrassment.

Seiran smiled to the both of them before leaving to get Kagome something to eat. As he made his way to the kitchen to find any of Shurei's sweet bean buns for their guest, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the memory of Kagome's flushed face. She looked so innocent and young that it was hard to believe she was suffering from within.

Finally finding where the buns were hidden, Seiran made some tea as well for Kagome. Because the Kou residence was poor, they couldn't really afford much but they were able to get by just fine. Seiran just hope that their guest wasn't bothered by it at all.

Walking back into the room, Seiran noticed that Kagome was talking quietly with Shouka, stepping into the room, he sat the food try down on a table near her bed.

"Here you go." Seiran said, handing her the tea.

Kagome took the tea grateful smiling, "ah-h Thank you very much." Seiran nodded, indicating he heard her thanks and went to stand next to Shouka.

"We had also found a bag and a couple of weapons next to you, were they yours?"Shouka asked, continuing their conversation.

Looking up to them, Kagome asked, "Was the bag tattered and yellow and the weapons being twin swords with elegant white dogs on the sheaths?" At their nods, Kagome confirmed them, "Yes, they belong to me."

"we also found some type of marble with you…" Seiran spoke before revealing said marble to her in his hand, "Does it also belong to you?" He and Shouka watched on as Kagome seemed to stare at the jewel with something akin to pain, sadness and anger all rolled in one before she nodded and took the jewel from Seiran's hand.

"Yes it also belongs to me." Kagome smiled sadly and looked at the jewel that shined innocently, which in fact it was anything but, looking up at them she thanked them.

"Thank you very much." She knew even though she didn't want the jewel she was the only one who could keep on purifying it and keeping it out of evils hands.

"There is no problem, why don't you get some more rest, we will wake you when we have a room ready for you. That room will be the one to call yours from now on...but for now, your enjuries need to heal, so rest."Shouka pushed her down lightly, to where she was laying down again. He also took the tea from her hands and sat it back down.

"Thank you...again...for everything...I am in your debt." Kagome whispered, but load enough for them, Shouka and Seiran, to hear her, as she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

After Seiran lifted a still sleeping Shurei in his arms, he and Shouka left the room to let Kagome continue her sleep. Closing the door behind him, Seiran turned to Shouka, "What do you think? Had she told you how she received her injuries?"

Shouka nodded, "Yes… it was quite terrible; what she had gone through only to lose everything she held dear. And all because of the jewel you handed back to her."

Once Seiran had taken Shurei to her own room to continue sleeping comfortably, Shouka explained to Seiran what Kagome had told him, since he doubted that Kagome didn't have the heart to repeat her story. when he was done, Seiran was saddened to hear that their guest carried such a burden on her shoulders, especially for one as young as she was.

And to lose all of her family and friends just because someone desired the heirloom she was appointed to guard with her life…

Once thing was for sure though, while living with them for as long as she desired, Kagome may have a chance to start over and hopefully heal mentally and emotionally.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Several Month later after they had found Kagome, Shurei sat at the temple, teaching the children with her new friend and housemate, Kagome had gotten closer to the family sence than and started to really feel like she blonged there. Kagome felt like she was the older sister to Shurei, and it was nice to feel so welcomed by them.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open, "Seiran" Kagome heard Shurei say getting up from her seat, she fallowed suit.

"My lady it's almost time." He told her, still standing at the open door.

Shurei nodded grabbing her instrument, "So it's time for work today! Let's Go Seiran, Kagome!"

Kagome chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm before waving goodbye to the kids and following Shurei and Seiran out of the temple as she tied her swords to her waist.

While living in the Kou residence, Shurei offered her clothes that were similar to the ones the girl was currently wearing but of colors that suited her. The articles of clothing were of white, pale blue and dark blue bringing out her eye color. Kagome would wear those clothes in public but when training with Seiran, she would wear clothes similar to his to allow better leg room and she wouldn't have to trip over the long skirt.

Kagome still wore the jewel around her neck, since it was still her duty to protect it. But so far, while living within Saiunkoku, she hadn't felt the presence of demons at all. It was a good sign for her but she was still on guard should a demon pop up demanding the jewel.

The three of them made their way to a restaurant where Shurei was taking the job of playing her Ehru for the patrons while Seiran chopped wood for the cooks and Kagome would serve tea and food to the tables.

Kagome loved listening to Shurei play the Ehru, she was very talented, and made Kagome relax while listening to it. She had gotten used to Shurei working odd jobs soon after she had started living with her, and when she was all the way healed she helped out with those jobs, making sure she wasn't just dead weight at the house, and actally being usefull. She didn't want to be a freeloader, so she asked one day if she could come with her, and though a little reluctant Shurei let her tag along.

Kagome was inturupted when someone called her name, "Seiran, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just master Shouka wanted us to come home as soon as possible." he told Kagome, and went to get Shurei.

The miko sighed as Seiran interrupted Shurei's playing but if it was Shouka who needed them home soon then they couldn't really ignore it. Serving her last table, Kagome went to see the manager about having to leave early.

Walking up to the rise where Shurei was playing, Seiran called out softly but loud enough for the girl to hear, "Shurei…" when he caught her attention he continue, "Your father wants us home as soon as possible…"

Shurei abruptly stopped playing and asked, "Huh? Why? I've only just started…"

"I know, but Ryushin made it sound like it was very urgent when he came to me to deliver the message." It was true, Shurei just barely started playing her Ehru for the patrons and he and Kagome knew just as well that playing one incomplete song wasn't going to be enough to get paid… not to mention Kagome herself had only waited five tables and still hadn't gotten tips.

The daughter of the Kou family frowned slightly before apologizing to everyone that she had leave so soon. Even though Kagome confronted the manager of the restaurant, he wouldn't pay them for how little time they had work for him and had to go home empty handed.

On the way home, Shurei had a frown on her face that almost looked like a pout as she spoke, "What's with suddenly calling us back home?"

"Master Shouka said something about an important guest coming to pay a visit." Seiran answered as he held Shurei's Ehru in his right hand, following Kagome and Shurei down the streets of the market.

"Did he tell Ryushin who it was?" Kagome asked, not really bothered that she didn't get paid like Shurei was bothered.

"No, only that we need to come home."He told her.

"hmm"Kagome hummed as they came to stop at the door of their home. When they entered they were greeted with laughter from Shouka, and his guest.

"It seems the guest has arrived already." Kagome mumbled, and Seiran nodded agreeing with her.

"Ahh, I better go make some tea."Shurei ran in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Seiran and Kagome there at the front door.

"We better go inform them of our arrival." Seiran said walking to the main room, Kagome fallowing behind him.

Kagome noticed that he stiffened before turning to her and spoke urgently, "Kagome, quickly go to Lady Shurei and tell her that our guest is someone very important."

"Eh? Who is it?" she said, blinking confusedly.

"Tell her that Shou Taishi is here."

Kagome gasped before quickly making her way to the kitchen, almost skidding to a stop at the door, "Shurei! Big trouble!"

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Our guest… our guest is Shou Taishi." As soon as the name left her lips, Shurei became as still as a statue as she asked, "S-Shou Taishi? Of the Three Top Court Advisers?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Shou Taishi...but..ahh!"Shurei said, as she prepared the tea, "Why is such an important person here!"

Kagome continued to listen to her rant, she knew what she meant though, she didn't want to meet him either. Sometimes, though rarely, Kagome had a tendency to get nervous around officials, especially if they were as reserved as the man who had come to meet them.

Seiran came into the kitchen and asked if they were ready to come. The both of them nodded once the tea was ready and left the kitchen. Halfway down the hall, Kagome started getting cold feet, halting in her steps gaining Shurei and Seiran's attention with the latter asking, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Giving a nervous laugh, Kagome smiled to them nervously saying, "Why don't you two go on ahead, there's some business I have to take care of…" she took a tiny step back, ready to flee, "Umm… the wall at the entrance gate needs to be fixed and lots of other things." Just as she was about to kick up some dust, Seiran noticed that she was gonna run and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from running.

"Oh, no you don't, Kagome. Master Shouka also said that you were to be present as well."

"But why me too?" Kagome did not want to go, absolutely not, but she was dragged into the room by Seiran.

As they entered Kagome sighed, and straitened up and walked behind Shurei, and when she sat down Kagome stood behind Shurie and next to Seiran.

After Shurei gave her apologies for being late and telling Shou Taishi with the up-most respect that despite they didn't have much to offer, the old man was free to make his self at home.

Kagome witnessed the old man smile and ask Shurei to rise before his sights landed on Kagome. Her form tensed a bit, not knowing what he was going to say but blushed at the words that had left his mouth, "Ah, so this is the Kagome-dono… I had heard rumor that Shouka-dono's new resident was very beautiful for someone her age but their words don't do her justice."

At this, Kagome bowed her head, stepping behind Seiran to hide herself only to hear Shou Taishi chuckle with Shouka and he spoke again, "And so modest and shy too. Shouka-dono, you really know how find them."

Shouka smiled, "Yes, Kagome has been a lot of help, and she fits into the family very well."

"Ah, back to business than." Shou Taishi said, taking a sip of his tea. "What I want to talk to you about concerns Shurei-dono, Seiran-dono, and Kagome-dono."

The three in question looked at each other before taking their seats at the table with Shurei sitting beside her father, across from Shou Taishi. Seiran sat next to Shurei, also across from the elder man as Kagome sat at the end of the table, next to Shou Taishi but also across from Shouka.

Before completely sitting, Kagome stood again asking the elder man, "Shou Taishi-sama, would you like a sweet bean bun? I think it will go well with the tea."

"Ah, that sounds nice. Thank you." Shou Taishi smiled before Kagome left to the kitchen to get the Sweet Bean Buns and she and Shurei made earlier that day.

After coming back with five buns; one for each at the table, Kagome set one of the buns in front of Shou Taishi before setting one in front of Shouka and so on. Setting one at her seat, Kagome sat down before Shouka mentioned, "Kagome and Shurei were the ones who made these uns earlier today."

"Oh? Kagome-dono and Shurei-dono were the ones who made these?" Shou Taishi asked, looking down at the bun in front of him.

"Actually, it was really Shurei who did most of the work while I just helped out…" Kagome said softly.

After compliments on how delicious Kagome and Shurei's sweet bean buns were and how Shouka was lucky to have such talented girl, Sho Taishi suggested they get down to business.

"There is something I need to ask of Shurei-dono, Seiran-dono, and Kagome-dono as well. As a thanks, I intend to pay this much…" He then brought up his hand, all five fingers splayed out.

All of the people looked at the man in confusion, and curiosity, but before anyone could say anything Shurei spoke up, " so how much are we talking about, 50 copper coins? 500?"

Shou Taishi smirked and closed his eyes, waiting for the young girl to guess the right amount.

Shurei blinked and looked at the older man in front of her while thinking, ' _no way, this could actually be a sweet deal.'_

"Your not suggesting 5 silver coins?" the older man still stayed silent, all the while Kagome shook her head thinking, ' _Shurei really does have a money obsession.'_

"50 silver coins" Shurei asked a little breathlessly. When Shou Taishi still didn't answer the room collapsed in silence. Shurei took a deep breath, the room still silenced.

The out of the silence Shou Taishi opened his eyes, and almost seemed like he yelled, "It's 500 gold coins!"

Everyone looked to Sho Taishi in shock while Shurei had stood in shock. It was really quiet before Shurei repeated softly, gaining her father and two friends' attentions, "500… gold pieces…" this received a smile from Sho Taishi.

'Uh-oh…' Kagome thought before she said Shurei's name in a warning tone. But the girl didn't seem to hear and spoke with stars in her eyes, "I'll do it! Whatever it is, just leave it to me!"

At this Kagome let her head fall on the table, just next to her sweet bean bun before she groaned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kagome sighed as she looked around at her surroundings, they had arrived at the palace. She inwardly growled, but on the outside she looked calm and collected.

"So this is the palace, incredible. It is many times bigger than our little home." Shurei said in awe talking in everything at once. She turned to Sieran giving him a panicked look, " And I'm suppose to live in such a grand place!...what am a suppose to do Sieran!"

Sieran sweat dropped, "well it can't be helped now, but you really should be thanking Kagome….she is taking the job for most of this…"

Shurei gave a gulp before slowly turning to her friend. Sure, she looked really calm but Shurei could tell that Kagome was probably very pissed right now.

_**Flashback** _

_After Kagome gave a groan, she quickly stood and leaned over Seiran to Shurei in the side of the head, scolding the girl, "Shurei! Don't agree to something so quickly! A deal like this always comes with a big catch!"_

" _Kagome's right, my lady. Why don't we hear the details first before agreeing to anything?" Seiran asked._

" _What are you saying, you two? It's 500 gold coins!" A certain light then entered Shurei's eyes, "With that much, we'll be able to eat white rice everyday! And even if we repaired all of the walls and roof tiles, we'd still have change left over!"_

_Kagome frowned lightly before her attention, as well as Shurei's and Seiran's, was turned to Sho Taishi as he spoke, "In that case, Seiran-dono will temporarily join the personal guard troop, the Uringun, and will be assigned to the Emperor."_

_Everyone was surprised by this but were even more shocked at what Sho Taishi said next, "Shurei-dono or Kagome-dono, we want to two of you to enter the Imperial household while one of you become the Emperor's Consort."_

_: "… One of us… as…" Kagome started before Shurei finished, "The Emperor's WIFE?"_

_**Flashback End** _

Shurei then start apologizing profusely to Kagome, not wanting her friend to stay mad at her. Since Shurei wasn't too fond of the idea of sleeping with the Emperor during her stay, Kagome took up the job in being the Emperor's Consort while Shurei would be her tutor, teaching her what was needed to be known about Saiunkoku's government.

Seiran watched as Kagome sighed in an annoyed manner before speaking, "Calm down, Shurei. To be honest, it's all right. I think I can take care of the Emperor should he be a womanizing pervert. So I'll be fine during the nights should he try sneaking in."

Shurei was then filled with guilt in dragging Kagome into this, almost hyperventilating, "GAHH! What did I just agree to?"

"Yeah, what did you agree to…" Kagome muttered as Seiran laughed nervously, saying, "Well, it was an immediate response."

"AHH! What should I do? Kagome's gonna hate me forever for this! Seiran, do something!" Shurei yelled before Kagome told her to calm down and reassured her that the miko didn't hate her.

Once they were inside what looked like the throne room, Kagome and Shurei froze where they stood when they were greeted by so many people bowing and Sho Taishi and the other two advisers welcomed them, calling Kagome "Higurashi-Kihi"

Kagome inwardly sighed thinking that how the hell did she get put into this situation. She snapped back into attention when Sho Taishi started talking again, "from now on, this lady-in-waiting will be assigned to you and take care of anything you may need."

A woman kneeled down in respect, "My name is Shusui."

Kagome smiled at the woman, " My name is Kagome Higarashi, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Shusui." The others in the room, looked at Kagome in a mixture of awe and respect.


End file.
